不足している空
by Nameless Sky
Summary: Missing Skies. A tribute to all the Skies and those that lost their's...


**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Rights go to **right**ful **own**ers. ****Thats all to it.**

**

* * *

**

不足している空

_Fusoku shite iru sora_

_Manca Cieli_

_Missing Skies_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't a nice thing. The Mafia. They weren't nice. The only thing people could somewhat agree on was that Sky bosses were the only things anywhere near nice there. They defined what their family was like in one way or another. Never changing. A sky was always there even when you couldn't see it.

_What if_ you _lost_ your _sky_?

Who you were supposed to protect,

Who you were supposed to live for,

Who brought you hope,

Who you looked up to and allowed you to be you,

Who accepted you,

Who could always smile for you in the end,

Who always held trust and faith in you,

Who could always laugh for you in the end,

Who always wanted to just smile and laugh with you?

* * *

"Take too long, and they slip away before you know it." Bitter words from one who knows.

"You should be aware of that. The Sky Arcobaleno show more emotion and smile brighter then anyone else. But fate dictates that they be taken away from us early." But it doesn't only apply to just the Arcobaleno...

* * *

"..And your luck finally ran out when you arrived in this time. If you hadn't been brought here, you wouldn't have had to suffer. It makes you curse your own fate, doesn't it?"

"N-No...That's not entirely true."

"Hmm?"

"It's true that the future has caused me fear, pain, and worry, and I was only truely happy for a very brief time, but now... Now I think I understand. You take the good with the bad. I consider everything that has happened to be precious moments in my life."

* * *

I'm scared of dying...

_

* * *

_

_Mother...Grandmother...I will be joining you in a short while... Ah!_

"What's going on? Her flames are getting smaller."

_I'm scared... _

_of death..._

_I'm scared..._

_I'm scared..._

"...Yuni?"

"What's wrong, Yuni..?"

"Maybe... She's fearing death?"

"I wouldn't be suprised, even if she were. Though she's the princess of the Arcobaleno's, she's only a kid."

"It's alright, Yuni! We can think of another way around this!"

"I'm sorry, I'll be fine... There is no other way. Thank you... Everyone."

"That child!"

"Yuni-chan!" "Please stop!"

* * *

_"Yuni won't get a chance to grow up. Stop treating her like a child, and look at her as a person. Look at her soul."_

"Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set out. That's not what your mother taught you."

_"Yuni. You should smile from your heart when your happy."_

_Mother..._

"Gamma! Yuni! Yuni..."

* * *

"Why do you think Yuni had to do this? Who do you think it was that made Yuni do this? You ruined our world. Because you made our world like this... That's why Yuni died! I won't forgive you, Byakuran!"

"Hm? You won't forgive me? Haha! Hahaha! What nonsense. Your a joke of a human being. I might understand your reaction if you viewed her as a powerful tool. After all, Yuni was a super item that would help me become a omnipotent god!"

"What?"

"But you treated Yuni like an ordinary girl! Your desire to attack me is but a temporary rush of humanistic emotion! An expression of self-satisfaction! If that's the best answer you've got in this selfish society of humans, then you fail hard! Individual desires will trump collective hypocrispy every time! That's the world we live in!"

"Roots are shooting from Byakuran's legs!"

"His body is stabilizing! He intends to end this with one attack."

"Operation X."

"Tsuna's going to counter with X-Burner!"

"Your actions served no purpose! That girl with her pacifiers were the best toys I've ever had!"

"Don't you dare insult Yuni anymore then already have! You don't even deserve to say her name!"

"The barrier's going to break!"

"Die!"

"Take this!"

_"We are a "thought" in your life."_

_"We bring revelations to the chosen."_

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Took you long enough. I've been waiting for something crazy like this to happen. Since I lost faith in the real world a long time ago, I've never been able to stand life of a human being. Everywhere I looked, people and society were but a backdrop. It become clear after I traveled to a parallel world a few days ago. I'm just a mind that's been trapped in a game."_

_"You're free to think what you want."_

_"Do you have the resolve to bear this Mare Ring?"_

_"Of course. I'll take any key item that makes this world more fun. By the way, I'll be making full use of this ring. I might even dabble in nonsense like global war and world domination. Will you punish me?"_

_"We will never interfere."_

_"However, if you consider this to be a game,"_

_"there are two other elements of Sky besides that ring."_

_"In other words, don't forget that there are two other players."_

_"That's great. This wouldn't be much of a game if I didn't have any rivals."_

It wasn't that I hated human beings.

When I was with other people, I felt warm and fuzzy at times.

And I wasn't being pessimistic.

I was good at finding things that were fun to do.

And I tried my best to have fun.

But something about this world just didn't feel right.

You know what I mean? Doesn't it make you feel sick?

Hahaha. Your eyes tell me that you don't agree at all.

Man, it's so bright.

I lose.

* * *

Akira: I was going to write the next chapter for our main/on-going story but then this got stuck in my mind- but I do know that's not an excuse for seriously slacking! So forgive me? Oh and why it got cut off and is kinda detail-missing is because I started losing inspiration. Originally I planned on doing it on all the would be dead Sky flame users like Giotto/Ieyatsu, Timoteo, Daniela, TYL!Tsuna, Luce, Aria and Yuni, Byakuran, etc... But then I couldn't do and then just decided to put it up just to put it up. Don't gotta Review it or anything if you don't want to, I don't expect anyone to read something like this.

Edit: 3/2/11. I just now was going reading some fanfics and Kai was rereading his manga, I guess and was reminding me that the manga lines were better- so I edited a few of them. I always did like mixing different dialogues or speechs.


End file.
